


It's Getting Hot In Here

by Creepikat



Category: Free!
Genre: Future Fish Au, M/M, dorks crushing on each other, sexy firefighter meet cute young men in distress, so much fluff it's intoxicating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepikat/pseuds/Creepikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Makoto acomplished his firefighter's duty. Three time he had to help the same victim. Three time he greatly enjoyed it.</p><p>*Future Fish AU*</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Getting Hot In Here

**Author's Note:**

> An ooooooooooooold work I had the courage to post after An-chan kindly corrected it. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as my previous Makoai fanfiction. I hope it will make you wait till the Punk!Ai Au I'm preparing with the help of Rika-chan ;)

1.

When Makoto's chief received this tragic call, the young man didn't think twice before putting on his coat and grabbing his key car.

"I'm off, Sanada-san! I'm taking care of this !"

His boss sighed with resignation and gave him the usual tired look.

"I'm not even surprised anymore. You know you could delegate this task to some newbie, right? You're far too experimented to take care of-"

"I know Sanada-san, but..." He blushed, wriggling on his feet. Wanting to accomplish his noble mission, but embarrassed by the mocking look his boss gave him.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it...Well go! Go and save this poor helpless soul !"

Apparently really amused by himself, Sanada laughed, choking on his cigarette. Huffing a little but relieved that he could take this mission, the brunette nodded and ran out of the room. Quickly, he climbed up one of the barrack's van and left the garage.

His firefighter duty called him.

He had a kitty to save.

oOo

"Heeeeere you go..."

Slowly, carefully, he climbed off the ladder, petting the nervous kitten with his huge yet gentle hand when he finally touched the ground. Fondly, he poked lightly the little cat's nose. It started to rub its head against his skin, purring loudly. Its silver fur was almost silky and it had big clear eyes, really a beautiful little cat.

"Oh, thank god..."

The young man who called him, and waited anxiously for him to save the kitty at the tree's feet, approached. Pure relief painted his features and he smiled up at him.

"I'm still surprised you came so fast. It's just a kitty... Eh... Wait... I didn't mean that a kitty isn't important, not at all; it's just that most people don't care much for animals. At least less than for humans."

Makoto chuckled dimly, suddenly feeling really shy. True, he came as quick as possible. God, he even thought to put his siren on... But it wasn't his fault; he really loved animals, especially cats. And he thought that their lives are worth as much as a human one. Really... But he wouldn't say it out loud or people might see him like a weirdo so...

The stranger timidly reached for the kitten, scratching between its ears. The baby cat, overwhelmed by all of this attention, jumped and rolled happily in the taller man's arms.

"I'm glad you did, though. I passed by and saw this poor baby when I went to work this morning. I was in a rush and I didn't realize he was stuck until I left work and came back here. I wonder why nobody did anything... Oh, it's bleeding here !"

Panicked, Makoto focused back on the kitten. And there was actually blood on its fur, all over its leg. It was weird, it didn't complain when he grabbed it before. Carefully he searched for a wound on its skin and the kitten hissed at him when his fingers touched a little cut. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but it seemed fresh. Makoto was surprised he didn't notice this before, maybe was he too worried about getting the cat down the tree first...

"Shit... Oh, sorry !" He apologized immediately. It wasn't really professional of him to swear like this...

The young man gave him a reassuring smile before inspecting the kitten, too. He winced a little when he discovered the wound.

"It's not really deep, but we should better take him to a veterinary."

"I have to go back to work..." The brunette admitted in a mutter, getting more and more worried over the little animal.

"It's okay, I finished mine. I can take care of it."

Surprise and relief struck him at the same time. He hesitantly handed the kitten to the young man and petted it one last time.

"You're sure it will be okay ?"

"Yes don't worry; I'm going to pamper it just fine. Right, baby ? We're going to take you to the doctor and heal this nasty cut, okay ? And then I'll give you some fish and milk to comfort you. But no more climbing for you, no mister." The young man cooed, carefully lifting the kitten to his eyes' level, faking a frown when he forbade it from any more stunts.

Makoto suddenly realized the two looked a lot alike. The cat's fur was only a few shades darker than the boy's silver hair and they had the same big clear eyes. It almost made him chuckle, they were the perfect picture of 'same master, same pet'.

The boy must have noticed his amusement because he flushed a deep shade of red and stopped his little speech.

"Sorry, I do this kind of thing with my cats. You must think I'm weird now." He nervously giggled.

"No, it's okay. In fact it was quite cute."

The other's face turned redder if it was possible. Makoto decided to change the subject for the sake of his bloodstream.

"So... You're going to keep it or..."

"Oh, yeah, I think so. I already have two cats, but this one is young and mine are big softies. I don't think they'll mind a new roommate."

The firefighter grinned at this picture. It must be nice to have so many cats. He couldn't have even one due to his work. He would feel guilty to leave the animal alone all the time. This boy was lucky, in his opinion... And the cats were lucky to have such a sweet and cute master... Ahem.

"I'm reassured then. I think it'll be fine with you." The brunette smiled radiantly. "I hope its wound isn't too bad, though."

The boy bit his inferior lip for some seconds, red coming back on his cheeks. Then he spoke again, a lot less confident, suddenly really shy.

"Well... If you want... I can give you my number and you can call me. This way I'll give you news... Okay ?"

Makoto immediately beamed at this idea.

"That would be so nice ! Thank you! Give me your number and I'll send you mine then... Oh !"

Crimson invaded his face, too, and he felt really embarrassed.

"I'm sorry... I didn't even ask for your name, it's very impolite. I'm sorry."

"Oh, no ! I didn't, too! It's fine ! I'm... I'm Nitori Aiichiro !" He waved in a soothing way. Then he read out his phone number.

"And I'm Tachibana Makoto." The brunette grinned back. "Glad to meet you. I have to go. I'm sorry for the rudeness, but I'm still on my shift."

"I understand, don't worry. So... I'll give you news later !" Nitori brightly smiled a lot more at ease by now.

"Perfect ! Bye then! Take care of this kitten !"

And then, while he was still running back to his car, he couldn't fight the need to throw something else above his shoulder.

"Take care of yourself, too! I mean... Uhm... I'd like to have news from... both of you..."

He awkwardly tried to smile, but didn't dare to look at Nitori, afraid that this one would give him a disgusted or mocking glare. It's only when he climbed back in the vehicle and saw the boy waving at him and making the cat wave at him too, with his good paw of course, that he exploded.

"Gooood... too cute..." He moaned, face hidden behind his steering wheel.

Sometimes his duty was really a hard yet delicious task. Especially if it included an endearing-beautiful-wonderful boy carrying a cute kitten...

2.

When Makoto left the still smoking room to question the culprit of this accident, he almost forgot his duty.

Nitori Aiichiro was standing right in front of him, fleeing his surprised stare and pulling nervously on his too short sweatshirt. All in his attitude, from the anxious biting of his lips to the way he curled his toes, betrayed his guilt and shame. Then, hesitantly opening his mouth, he explained himself with a really upset voice.

"I swear, it never happened before ! Never ! Not even once! I... I heard some tumble in my bedroom and I thought Maron and Gin were fighting again. Well, not violently, they just like to play with each other and every time they... Well... I only left for a minute, but when I came back one of the towels had caught on fire and... I... I managed to extinguish it, but there was so much smoke ! How can one towel produce so much smoke, really ?! The neighbours saw it and called the firefighters and... Well you know the end of the story... But I swear it never happened before !"

He sighed, calming down after his laborious explanation, letting his arms hang down his sides. Until he realized he still was wearing a short sweatshirt, not long enough to hide his purple underwear. Flustered, he pulled on it, trying to hide his creamy legs in vain. No, Makoto didn't know that his legs were creamy, and also looked silky, because he stared dumbly at them. Not. At. All.

"Hmm... I... I believe you... Well... We still have to... To make sure everything's okay in the kitchen and then we can leave." He cleared his throat before lecturing himself mentally for being so ridiculous. "There... Hmm, hmm. There are damages: burn marks on the floor and on the wall. On the counter as well. And you should check your stove, too. Fortunately you stopped the fire quickly; it could have been a lot worse since you have lot of flammable furniture in here. I know it's a little weird to say after this, but still... you did a good job here."

Dumbfounded, Nitori stared at him, mouth slightly gaping. Nearly letting his cloth go off his grasp. Luckily for his dignity, and for Makoto's sanity, he realized it and pulled it twice stronger.

"Oh... Oh, then thank you. I suppose."

He still looked at him like he was waiting for an unexpected scolding. It was a bit unnerving since the firefighter only wanted to reassure him. Clumsily, sure, but he did. So he tried a zest of humor. Even more clumsy.

"It's okay, but you know, you didn't have to set fire to your kitchen so you could see me again. I sent you my number, didn't I ?"

Words barely escaped his mouth and he already wanted to set himself on fire, too. How could he sound so cliché and stupid? Seriously? Oh, no. Nitori was staring down, hiding his face, he must think Makoto was some kind of idiot oaf who flirted with him without an ounce of subtlety and delicacy.

"Pfff..."

Was... Was it a laugh ?

"Haha... Sorry, but..."

Yep. It was definitely a laugh. Coming from a bending and dangerously reddening Nitori. He was laughing at him. But at least it was better than if he had pissed him off. Thank god. His own mouth quirked up because of his ridiculousness and soon they were both trying to muffle their laughter.

"Yeah, I know it was ridiculous." Makoto admitted, scratching his coral colored ears.

"I can't deny it, sorry."

Only weirdos could laugh at some dull pick-up line after a dramatic fire. Still, it was good to meet the silver-haired man again, even under these circumstances.

Makoto really didn't expect to see Nitori after all this time. He even gave up on having any more contact with him. True, two weeks ago he received a message saying the kitten was safe and sound and welcomed by all the cat family. But nothing after that. He waited and waited for a new text, but nothing. It was kind of deceiving and it bothered him for the last weeks.

Well, he was at fault, he should have engaged the conversation, Nitori shouldn't do all the work. Especially since he was maybe the only one... interested, let's say. Then he should have taken things in his own hands and made his intentions clear instead of waiting for a boy who maybe wasn't even on the same team as him. But when Nitori gave him his number he hoped that maybe it meant more... That he would maybe take in account his last words and... Give him some news from time to time. Talk to him a little. Take the hint. Aaaaaah, he shouldn't put all the responsibility on others. He was only excusing his cowardice, because he was too afraid of doing the first step and ask him to share a drink or something. He really should be a little braver sometimes instead of making up excuses.

But it was hard when Nitori was so... Bright. His cheerful and innocent demeanour intimidated as much as it seduced Makoto. He really didn't know how to handle a boy like this without looking stupid. There, look at what he just did! Now Nitori was laughing at him. Not in a mean way, he really couldn't picture him mocking people. But he surely thought Makoto was some kind of big idiot. With some luck he found him nice and endearing, but... Not in the good way. God, he was too lame at this. Incapable, really.

He should leave before embarrassing himself even more. Plus, he wasn't confident enough to try something right now, not after this. But... It was a golden opportunity and the simple fact to be in front of Nitori made his mind refuse to turn back and pass the door... It was decided, it was now or never. If he left now he wouldn't have the guts to come back or to even call him. He knew himself too well, he was a coward. He prepared himself to say something, anything.

"Tachibana, we're okay there. We'd better return to the office, it's almost lunch time."

Thanks for his fellow firefighter's perfect timing. Yes, it was ironic.

"I'm..."

He was ready to give up and follow his colleague, but he caught a glimpse of something on Nitori's face. Like some... Deception ? Was he fantasizing because he was desperate or was it possibly true ?

"I'm..." He repeated hesitantly.

...Oh, whatever, have some guts for once, Makoto! Being coward and not trying anything will not do you any good in this situation.

"I think I'm going to stay here a little longer. You see I know him and I want to be sure everything's okay. That he's okay, too... I thought... It would be nice to spend some time together ? Maybe I could help you cleaning this or... something ?" He asked Nitori, heart twitching with hope.

Once again Nitori's eyes widened. But this time surprise was quickly replaced by a pleased smile and an eager nod. Makoto replied to his grin; a little unsure, a little incredulous, but a lot relieved.

"Yes, it would be really nice." The silver-haired boy agreed, wriggling a bit on his feet.

Then they met each other's stares and they just couldn't help but keep eye contact, smiling wider and wider. It was weird, it was rushed, it was messy, but it seemed it was the silent beginning of something. By just an exchanged stare they understood that both of them were prone to go further.

"... Ooookay then, I'm going to go back to work..."

"Okay." Makoto answered absentmindedly, still looking at Nitori.

The door opened and closed with a loud noise. And they suddenly realized that they were all alone. And that they were staring at each other in a sweet, stupid way and grinned like in a ridiculous romantic movie... Well, they were practically strangers and they didn't have a lot to talk about. Except cats and fire. It was awkward.

"Hmm, well... How are your cats ?"

Yep. Effective and seductive, congratulations Makoto. It was so much easier in those stupid romantic comedies. Less embarrassing for the 'hero'. But Nitori, cheerful sweet Nitori, immediately bounced on his feet and smiled up at him.

"They're fine; they must be hiding in some closet. I'm going to search for them. Oh, but first I should put some pants on..." He mumbled for himself, flushing while pulling his sweatshirt down once more.

Makoto looked away, a little troubled. Also he didn't want to embarrass Nitori even more. The young man scurried to his bedroom and came back almost immediately, locking his jean's buckle.

"I found one under my bed." He announced while a light brown cat followed him, almost glued to his leg. "This is Maron."

Suddenly a little ball of fur jumped from under the couch and attacked the brown cat. The kitten they found two weeks ago bit the older cat's ear playfully and backed up, waiting for the other to chase him. It didn't have to wait long...

"And this is Gin that you already know... God, they're at it again. Actually could you watch them and restrain them from going in the kitchen ? I need to clean up and I don't want them to get dirty. Sorry to ask you this..." Nitori timidly requested.

"No, it's good. I'll keep an eye on these two. And where is the third one?"

"Oh, you don't need to worry about Boruda. He must be laying somewhere, lazing around as always."

"Boruda?" Makoto chuckled; it was quite a strange name for a cat. Boulder.

"You'll understand when you'll see him... Oh, there you are, you big fatty."

Something the brunette confused with a fluffy blanket or pillow slowly rolled on the couch. An enormous angora cat blinked at him before yawning and lazily returning to sleep.

"He's old and lazy so he spends his days napping on the couch." The other explained while scratching the cat's head. There was no complaint in his tone, nothing but fondness and it made Makoto smile softly.

Nitori sighed before asking him one more time to watch the cats and slipping in the kitchen to try to clean this mess. Temptation was too strong and, after making sure the cat didn't follow him, he joined the other boy in the partially burned room. The latter quickly looked up at him when he entered. He was afraid for a second that he would reproach him for leaving the cats alone, but he just came back to his task.

The room had a tiled floor so the burn marks weren't too hard to clean with a sponge and some soap. But the wall would need some paint and the furniture around the stove... Well he'll lend him a hand to fix it.

"You'll need to call your landlord, I think." He told him while kneeling and taking another sponge to help.

"I know... And you don't have to do this ! Really, I already made you come here for nothing." Nitori whined trying to take the sponge of his hand.

"Let me do that." Makoto said, grabbing his hand to prevent him from stealing it.

The fingers on his palm twitched a little and he realized how intimate this gesture was. Well as intimate as those two greasy, wet hands holding each other could be. Still, it was a big step for two "strangers" like them. Flushing with him, Nitori slipped his fingers out of his grasp and looked away, clumsily scrubbing the floor.

An awkward heavy silence fell and Makoto wondered why he was doing this. Why he was helping some boy he briefly met while a cat rescue ? Why he was so attracted to him when he only saw him for what ? Fifteen minutes ? Why he was embarrassing himself and bothering someone who maybe didn't even like him this way? He should go already.

"Do you..."

His depressed thoughts stopped brutally and he swiftly turned towards Nitori. Biting his lip as usual, avoiding his insistent look, he hesitantly pursued his phrase.

"Do you want to go somewhere when we finish with this ? We could go eat outside since I burned my dish and made you stay here and miss your lunch break."

He offered him a small uncertain smile.

"Don't feel obliged. It's just that... It's sort of funny to meet you again and in this kind of situation. It would be too bad to just part like this. I... I mean... I think we could get along well and I want to talk with you a little more so it would be really great to share lunch or something... Oh, but I don't want to annoy you ! It's just that you seem really nice and I thought I assumed that you liked me, too. Well 'like me' like in 'as a potential friend' of course ! Sorry if it was ambiguous I don't want to sound like I'm imagining things or pressuring you into a date... Oh no! I didn't mean it like this, it's just... Sorry, I'm surely annoying you right now...It's just... I really thought something was going on, but you know people always say I have a great imagination, so maybe I misunderstood your kindness and now I'm putting you in a delicate situation and..."

Makoto's strong hands circled his shoulders and made him yelp. Then, with his sweetest smile, submerged by the greatest wave of relief and happiness he must have felt in years, he gently agreed to a lunch.

"I'm glad you asked."

Because if Nitori didn't have the courage to do so, Makoto and his cowardice would maybe have left the house without even thinking of coming back.

Sometimes his duty gave him providential opportunities (or more like weird coincidences) and he shouldn't hesitate like this to catch them. Especially if it included an endearing wonderful, beautiful boy who made up for his cowardice with a messed up yet adorable and brave confession.

3.

Everything was almost perfect, Makoto thought while stretching behind his desk.

Tomorrow would be his fifth date with Nitori (Aiichiro, he should already get used to call him Aiichiro). Well they never officially called them like this, but... Makoto liked how it sounded. And anyway the blush on their faces every time they touched each other or even the nervous giggles they made when the mood became "intense" couldn't trick anyone. It was definitely more than friendly meetings.

He intended to ask him for more. Really. He swore to himself he would stop to let him do the entire job. He had to man up and grow some balls, like Rin vulgarly said to him sometimes.

About Rin... The red-haired cop told him that he actually knew Nitori. He met him some years ago when he and one of his friends ran into troubles and did some mischief. Honestly, he couldn't imagine Nitori having problems with a police officer yet... It was pretty intriguing to know this. Rin didn't tell him more about his previous problems, he just explained that after this the boy grew attached to him and he felt obliged to help him a little. So he found him a job at the coffee near the police station. Thanks to Rin's help he was now working in his own shop, a coffee library he ruled with the same friend who caused him troubles. Makoto actually visited the place out of curiosity once or twice. It was colourful, bright and cute, reflecting its owner's personality. It wasn't popular enough to make lots of money for now, that's why Aiichiro did some other jobs beside this. Nitori was a dynamic and determined boy - a trait Makoto discovered after some time and grew fond of.

Anyway, let's not list every quality that made him melt, otherwise he might end like a sticky puddle of cheesiness.

So tomorrow he should ask Nitori if he wanted to go further more in their relationship and try to be more... intimate. This time he was certain he didn't act on a precipitate impulse. He had time to learn more about him, to talk with him, to contemplate him and to fall more and more for his endearing being. He was 200% sure he wanted to take things to the next level. God, sometimes he just wanted to grab this face and to tenderly capture those lips and then lifting him in his... Yeah you got the idea.

Tomorrow was the perfect opportunity. They hung out enough to confirm they weren't strangers anymore and to prove each other they were interested and open for more. He had to make a move, for once he had to be brave and prove his honesty by taking some risks. So yes, it was decided, tomorrow he will take him somewhere nice and romantic and he will make a perfect confession before winning his heart with his courage and love... He really should learn to refrain his mental fantasies.

"Yo, Tachibana ! Your shift's over, you can go now !" Sanada-san yelled from his own office.

Sighing with content, he stood up and waved a goodbye to his co-workers before joining the locker room. Whistling a popular catchy song, he quickly took his personal stuff out of his locker. Opening his cell phone, he smiled when he saw some messages from Nitori, most of them asking confirmation for tomorrow's date. But then something caught his attention, two or three missed calls from the younger man made some minutes ago. He frowned; it wasn't in Nitori's habits to call this much in such a short time, he was always afraid to annoy him.

Suddenly the screen lit up and familiar, loved name appeared. Divided between adopting an excited smile or a worried frown, he finally felt his face mixing the two in a weird expression. Quickly, he answered the call.

"Nitori-kun ? Are you okay ? You called me several times and..."

"Finally ! Makoto-kun ?" A foreign voice asked, loud and panicked.

"... Hm, yes, but who are you ?"

His eyes widened to the size of plates when he heard a pitiful cry in the distance. Nitori's cry.

"Hurry and come here ! We need you ! Nitori is..."

oOo

... totally drunk.

Makoto stood frozen in front of a wasted Nitori supported by a laughing red-haired man, who in turn was being supported by a tall dark-haired policeman.

He rushed himself to get here. Anxious and panicked. Almost breaking the traffic laws to get here faster. Almost having an attack when he saw two small figures sat against a wall, not moving. Tripping on his own feet when he tried to climb down his car.

And all of this because Nitori was wasted. Don't get him wrong ! He cared about him enough to help him in this kind of situation! But he really thought something bad had happened, something really bad, life-threatening even !

But no, it was just Nitori and a guy sleeping off their alcohol. And with a policeman. Who wasn't actually arresting them, but more like taking care of their drunken asses. Which meant that he knew them.

"Hi. I suppose you're this Makoto-kun those two were rambling about for ten minutes ?" The latter asked, his voice calm without any reproach.

"W... What ?"

"Momotarou asked me to go fetch them, even if he perfectly knew I'm still on my shift. But once I got here they refused to leave before you arrived. Momotarou said something about you being prince charming that will come to take Aiichiro on his dashing firefighter truck or something..."

"Ai wasn' lying !" Yelled the red-head. "Y're like tooootaaally handsome ! Like... I could jump you right away!"

"Mmmmmnnnh, why you're talkin' so louuud, Momo ?" Nitori mumbled, finally gaining back some speech and focus capacities.

"Your hunk s'here ! Lucky Ai ! He's sup' yummy !"

Nitori jumped a little as his friend poked his sides. As he finally raised his eyes on Makoto his eyes suddenly brightened and a big silly smile covered his face. Clumsily, his limbs numb and heavy, he stumbled upon Makoto before throwing himself on his chest.

"Makoto ! Y'came fow me !"

He really couldn't tell if it was the sudden first name basis or the strong embrace, but he blushed furiously. Preventing Nitori from falling, he circled his shoulders and waist with his strong arms. Which made the younger rub onto him and transformed his light blush in a deep flush.

"Told Momo you would come ! He wouldn' believe meee, he didn' even believe that a man as p-perfect as you could exissst ! Buut y'proved him wrong ! Y'came for me, y'came to take care of me and take me home r-right ?!" He babbled gleefully, nuzzling Makoto's chest with his nose.

Suddenly, he tried to turn himself toward his friend. He could only manage to bend his head in a weird and uncomfortable angle but it didn't stop him to talk.

"Y'see ? He'ss handso-ome, he'ss tall, he's gentl' and he'ss here ! And he'sss mine !"

Could a blood rush kill someone ?

"Y'don't even date him ! Y'can't say he's yours ! Mayybe some other people sssay the sssame thing 'bout him righ' now. Maybe's not yours, but to a bunch of cutess boys and girls, too ! Handsome as he's y'bet you're not the only one fawnin' around himmm !"

Nitori frowned, obviously disturbed by this hypothesis. With a cute pout he stuttered some kind of defensive speech.

"Makoto's not like that! He'ss hon-honest and he like me a lot! Y'like me, huh ? Other way why y'would ask meee for dates ? Y'like me Mako ? You don't hav' other guy you like, right ? I'm the only one who hav' these smiiile and looook and blussh from you ?"

He looked up at him, tears in his eyes, desperately waiting for a confirmation.

"O-Of course ! Well... hmm... I guess yes..." He added, not wanting to sound too eager.

"You're goiiing to take meee home, righ' ? I want you tooo take meee... home." He sighed, beginning to doze off.

Mighty lord hidden in the dark cloud, thank you for letting him finish this phrase. Either way Makoto would have melted into a spluttering and blushing mess, losing a big part of his dignity.

The cop noticed his embarrassment and snickered. Then he grabbed the red-haired guy and lifted him on his shoulder. The boy laughed madly before trying to tickle the taller man, wriggling in his arms.

"I'm dealing with Tweedledee; I'll let you take care of Tweedledum, okay ? From what I heard, you spend a lot of time around him lately. Time to make a move, don't you think ?" The police officer said in a calm even tone. Like he was just talking about the weather instead of Makoto's love life.

"Yeaaaaah ! Go for his bootyyy, Makotooo ! He's only waitiiing for thiiisss ! You should hav' heaard him earlieeer ! 'Makoto's so kiiind ! Makotooo's so haaandsooome ! Makotoo's so sexyyy ! Why iiisn't he banging meee already ?' Seriouusly, duude: take him hooome, undress him and shaaaag him already ! You twooo are sooooo disgustil... disgustingi..."

"Disgustingly ?" Offered the cop.

"Yeaaaaah, thaaat's it ! Thanks, Sousuke ! Distungily slooooow and cheesy and stuuuff ! So boooring ! Juuust shaag already !"

The cop, apparently named Sousuke, merely chuckled at the other messed up scold. Then he turned towards Makoto and gave him his best glare.

"Don't listen to this idiot, he's always bragging and giving love advices but he's not capable to find anyone who can stand him."

"Not truuue !" Slurred Momotarou.

"Anyway. It's not what I meant when I said 'make a move'. I meant take care of him and finally ask him out if you're interested. I didn't mean have sex with him while he's drunk and unconscious. If I learn you took advantage of Aiichiro you won't be fast enough to leave this town before I find you and skin you alive. Capiche ?"

Makoto's eyes widened and he barely managed to catch Nitori as he slid down, too drunk and sleepy to stand on his feet. Shocked by Sousuke's brutal honesty, he retorted nonetheless.

"I would never do something like this to Nitori. I'm not this kind of guy and I respect him too much." He said, not wanting to let the other think he could really take advantage of the silver-haired boy in his current state. "As for my relationship with him, it's none of your business, we're doing just fine without your advice."

"Yeaaaah, that's whyyy Aiichiro complains about iiiit aaaaaall the freakin' time ! Aaaand that's why you're stiiill not dating after weeks and weeks, and weeks, and..."

"Shush up here." Warned Sousuke in his (imperturbable) quiet tone. "I can't deny what he said, though."

Makoto was ready to defend himself, but he had to focus back on Nitori who whined, nuzzling his shirt while he tried to fight the slumber. Too much cuteness made him speechless. In front of his dumb and fond expression, the cop rolled his eyes and adjusted Momotarou on his shoulder.

"Well, it's getting late. Good luck taking care of him, when he's not sleepy Aiichiro is pretty active and talkative when drunk. Bye then !" He said before dragging the red-head to his car and throwing him unceremoniously in the back seat.

The firefighter waved tiredly, too exhausted to even try answering this. And a little anxious at the idea of taking care of this kind of drunk Nitori. Resigned, he lifted him in his arms and went back to his own vehicle. After all taking care of helpless people was also one of his duties, it was why he became firefighter.

Well, it was more his duty as a friend and possibly... a lover... than as a firefighter. But anyway, he needed something to justify this, a noble reason to excuse why he was lifting bridal style an adorable young man. For whom he had a big, embarrassing, devouring crush. So yeah, his firefighter duty would do an excellent excuse for this mess.

"Makotoooo..."

The younger boy rubbed his eyes and the older felt his heart flutter at this sight.

"Yes ?"

As the brunette carefully laid him on the back seat, he grabbed his collar. Then, frowning cutely, voice heavy with alcohol, he asked.

"You really want my booty ?"

oOo

Lifting Nitori for fifteen minutes and eight flights of stairs up to his apartment was harder than he thought it would be.

Firstly - because he was wriggling in his arms like a dissident kitten, secondly - because he was mumbling more and more embarrassing nonsense. Mostly about Makoto's sexiness and asking him once again if he liked his butt. Which wasn't really practical when you were carrying someone, his body pressed against yours, your big crush for him making you imagine shameful and impossible possibilities... That would stay impossible because, like he said before, he refused to take advantage of Nitori's state... Even if it was hard when the latter was feeling his chest and proposing him alluring offers one after another... Who could have thought Nitori was this shameless when drunk.

"Your arms are so strong... And firm... And muscular... And sexy... Must be so good to be held by them all night..."

Sometimes Makoto believed his friends when they told him he's a saint.

His strategy was to completely ignore Nitori's hints and keep on climbing those stairs, his ultimate goal being the younger boy's home. He had to make like it meant nothing. Nitori wasn't in his normal state. Maybe he was this flirty with everyone when drunk? Maybe he was the needy kind of drunk who will set his sight on anybody around him ? Maybe he was only joking and teasing him ? He couldn't assume anything serious with his mind dizzy with alcohol.

Finally, he arrived in front of the other man's door. He turned the key, which he had a very hard time taking from Nitori earlier because of his jokes about his wandering hands, in the lock. And dragged the younger numb body to the bedroom.

It was the first time he ever visited this room. Actually they rarely met at each other's houses, they preferred to get a drink outside or hang out in the park. The only rooms he saw here were the kitchen and the living room. So it was with some anxiety that he made his first steps in this really intimate area. It was like its owner. Messy. Lots and various piles of stuff sprawled everywhere, in Nitori's typical kind of organized mess. It wasn't in the way, it wasn't covering the floor but it was taking all the space in the room's corners, tables and shelves. There were big amounts of books, a lot of cute items from manga or shows or even handmade, some plushies, material for drawing and other creative activities, blankets and toys for his cats... A bit of everything he loved. All of this contained between soft orange walls and lightened by a large window. His unmade navy bed had papers, manga and other stuff all over.

Makoto sighed a little when he had to push all of this before laying Nitori on it. The younger boy seemed to calm down a little as he comfortably made his nest in the covers. Even if he was somehow bothering tonight, he was too cute and endearing to be mad at. That's why a smile spread on Makoto's face despite the fact that he still was embarassed by Nitori's unusual flirty behaviours.

"Nitori, you should drink a little water before sleeping, it will be less painful tomorrow." Was his advice as he poked the other to prevent him to slide in a deep slumber.

"Mmmmmnnnh... There's a bottle near my bedside table..." Nitori groaned, his voice slurring a lot less than before.

The brunette searched for the water on the table, then on the floor. His eyes fell on a flashy magazine and widened in front of the title. Porny Heaven. He knew Nitori was a guy. He perfectly knew guys had needs and distractions; even he wasn't immune to those. But to think, to realize that adorable, innocent Nitori had this type of reading... He couldn't tell if he was shocked or excited...

Ugh... Stop this thought right now, Makoto...

He carefully hid the magazine under the bed, where it belonged and should stay. Then he finally spotted the bottle, covered by other things. Fortunately it was almost full.

"Nitori ? Come here. Let me help you drink this."

The boy obeyed without any protest, letting the older circle his shoulders and lift his upper body. Then something was pressed against his mouth and he opened it a little, welcoming the fresh and delicious liquid. When he finished Makoto helped him to settle against his pillows.

"Could you..."

The brunette paused as Nitori's dim voice called him.

"Could you undress me, please...? These pants are too tight... And it's too hot in here, I'm sweating..."

Makoto wanted to tell him that this temporary heat was also due to the alcohol and that it wouldn't be long before he would complain about the cold. But Nitori really looked bothered by all his clothes, so it was his duty to help him feel better. Even if it mean he might lose his already fragile self-control in the process. Because... Well... Undressing Nitori... Did he need to explain more?

Anyway, he got a hold of himself and started to unbutton his pants. He was lucky Nitori was a little more reactive and helpful. It was less delicate to slide the jeans down his legs when the other lifted his hips and kicked them off, saving Makoto from any contact with Nitori's behind or any other sensible part... The shirt part was even easier and soon he tucked Nitori under the covers. Avoiding looking at all this expanse of pale silky skin, succeeding to ignore the sudden warmth in his stomach. His sanity and self-control were saved. For now at least.

"Well... Well, I should..."

"Don't go..."

A weak hand gripped his wrist and he was forced to look at Nitori's teary pleading eyes. Hazed by alcohol, like his mind, but brightening with determination and hope.

"I don't like being alone when I'm like this... Please don't go..."

"... Ok."

He didn't have much of a choice, did he ? He couldn't just leave him in this state, alone and upset. He couldn't just get rid of his needy hand, couldn't ignore this begging gaze. He couldn't. So, with a resigned sigh, he sat on the bed's edge. He relaxed the other's iron grip by intertwining their fingers, his thumb drawing little circles on his heated skin.

"You're staying then ?"

"... Yes, Nitori-kun, yes."

A dim yet sincere smile spread on the drunken boy's lips, softening his tensed up features.

"I'm glad..."

Makoto nodded, coral tainting his face as the other pressed his hand and kept on smiling, delighted. But suddenly the endearing expression dropped.

"Say, Makoto-kun... Why don't you call me by my first name ?"

"Uh ?"

"... It's been some weeks since we started going on dates... Well, at least I hope you consider them as dates because I do and... Never mind... It's just... Why do you still call me Nitori ? I call you Makoto and it's normal in our circle of friends to be on a first name basis so... Just... Why not me ? I thought you liked me... I thought you were interested... I... I..."

Mouth agape, Makoto dumbly contemplated Nitori's face as he frowned, trying to restrain tears of frustration. A hiccup shook him, interrupting his messed up speech. It shook Makoto as well and he quickly came nearer, awkwardly putting his hand on the younger's shoulders, arms, hands, cheeks... Wherever he could in an attempt to calm him.

"W... What are you talking about ? Of... Of course I like you !"

Damn it, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He had prepared himself to take him somewhere nice tomorrow, to be tender, romantic, cool, to amaze him and finally confess with a wonderful speech. Well, if he didn't chicken out at the last minute of course.

But he wasn't supposed to tell him now, while he was drunk and vulnerable, unable to speak correctly and when he surely won't remember anything in a few hours. It wasn't romantic, it wasn't beautiful, and it wasn't what Nitori deserved...

But did he have a choice ? Judging from the trembling sobs and the betrayed look in the silver-haired man's eyes, no. He was obliged to at least reassure him and comfort him, to appease his doubt and fears, whatever he should do for it.

"Then why don't you call me Aiichiro ?! And... And w... why didn't you ask me out yet or something ? I don't pretend I... I know how you feel about me, but... But I thought you were interested like in m... more than a friendly way... Because I am and I thought I showed it... So why aren't you..."

His phrase ended in a pitiful whine. Too tired and overwhelmed by alcohol, he let all his feelings take over him. Makoto didn't have any other choice anymore except embracing him and shushing his sob with soft reassuring whispers. Nitori desperately grabbed the fabric of his shirt, wiping his face against it, shamelessly finding shelter in the crook of his neck.

It was weird, so weird to face that new and so different side of him. It was hard to deal with a drunk flirty boy first, then with an upset too honest young man. Still he could only stay here for him and face this. He couldn't just run away at the first difficulty, not when Nitori was counting on him, not when he was being braver than him and asked him the same honesty in return. No, even if he was drunk, even if it was alcohol and exaggerated emotions who spoke, even if he would maybe not remember it tomorrow, he had to say it. He had to confess and prove his feelings.

"Nitori..."

"See ! You're doing it again !"

Way to start Makoto... Great job. Continue like this and you'll make him cry to dryness.

"Sorry, sorry... Ai... Aiichiro."

The younger vigorously nodded and he had to hold back a strange and unwelcome chuckle. With a hesitant thumb, he wiped out Nitori's tears before gently stroking his wet cheek.

"I am interested. I am really and totally interested in something more than a friendship. I just... wanted to wait for the good moment."

"You waited too many weeks..." The other pouted, suddenly more sulking than sobbing. Drunken people could be quite lunatic...

"I guess, yeah..." The older said in apologetic tone. "But I thought that our next date would be perfect to ask you out. I wanted it to be really perfect. But now... It's a little too late, I guess."

"Did... Did I ruin things up ?" The other inquired, panic slowly filling his voice.

"No ! No, no, no, no... Ni- Hm... Aiichiro. I want you to calm down and listen for a while, ok ?"

Nitori stayed silent for a moment before nodding. Makoto took a deep breath. He needed to make it clear and brief, he couldn't ask much more from the younger in this state.

"You didn't ruin anything. I'm not angry, nor upset because of this. In fact I'm grateful you're forcing me to finally confess. I'm a real coward sometimes and tomorrow I would have maybe ran away again. But now I can't lie to you. Not when it makes you this upset... I really like you. I like you a lot. You're just... Adorable, endearing, beautiful, caring, funny... Kind of perfect, as cheesy as it can sound. So don't doubt my feelings or my intentions. I want to be with you. If... If you want, too, of course."

Now that was deadly silence. And awkward. But really relieving, too.

And now Nitori was looking at him with big, blue, amazed eyes. Damn. He had to say something. Anything.

"I... I... Hm... The reason I still called you Nitori, by the way, is because... Hm, I found the first name basis kind of... bold... and..."

A giggle cut his spluttering mess.

"You're kind of adorable, too."

And then something chapped, soft and tasting like rum and mint brushed against his lips.

"I'm reassured now..."

A trembling breath tickled his mouth before Nitori undid his embrace and laid against the pillows again.

"... Stay... Please..."

Slumber swallowed him, features soothed, peaceful. Makoto was still in shock. Still, he stayed.

oOo

A hidden clumsy form draped in a duvet slowly pushed the bedroom door. Tumbling to make its way, it shuffled a little when it faced the light. Then, cautiously, a head poked out of the blanket, looking around with a lost gaze. Still in a thick haze, hair dishevelled and eyelids heavy, Nitori finally emerged from his long sleep.

From the couch where he was having breakfast, bringing a piece of toast to his mouth with one hand and scratching Boruda's head with the other, Makoto chuckled. The younger boy jumped at this sound, eyes widening as he realized who was sitting in his living room.

"M... Makoto-kun ?"

He was the very picture of stupefaction. Makoto just took a sip of coffee before smiling up at him and patting the place beside him. Weirdly, it was less intimidating to be around Nitori after what happened last night... Surely the effect of the confession. Now that he knew he had no reject or disgust to fear he acted a lot less cowardly. Which made him still kind of a coward. Anyway, thinking again about his lack of bravery wasn't the top priority here.

"H... Hello."

... Note: working on his smoothness.

Fortunately the other didn't seem to mind or even notice his uncoolness. He was surely too busy remembering and reassembling last night's events. With a cute and perplexed pout that begged to be kissed...

No! Stop, Makoto! Not right now !

He'll have time for this later, if Aiichiro allowed him to, of course... Still, it was hard to restrain himself after the brief bliss he tasted last night...

"Why are you here ?"

His focus came back on the man in front of him, who was hanging on his covers like he wanted to protect himself.

"You... Don't remember ?"

"... Not really ?"

... Oh. It was going to be harder than he thought. Once again, he invited Aiichiro to sit on his own couch. The younger finally yielded and, still stuffed in his covers, sat, bringing his knees close to his chest in a fetal position. Timidly, he looked at Makoto and suddenly all his mighty cowardice came back to crush him.

"I... Hm... Let me bring some water, you must be thirsty." He cleared his throat.

Jumping from the couch, ashamed for running away, he quickly went in the kitchen, searched for a glass and filled it. Then, hands flat on the counter, he took a deep breath and galvanized himself. He had to do this. It would be so dumb to give up like this, to give up now. It would be dumb, cowardly and surely one of his greatest mistakes. He had to do it. Now.

Determined, he went back to the living room. Cuddling on the soft couch, still coated in his cover nest, Nitori lifted his big baby blue eyes on him. Only now he seemed a little more awake and busy sorting his thoughts and memories. Makoto handed him the glass of water and, as he greedily swallowed the pure translucent drink, a spark glinted in his eyes. Managing to finish his glass before talking and choking on his words, he stared at the other with a look of realization.

"I... I was in a bar with Momotarou last night... Did I... Is it possible that I called you and asked you for help ? My friends told me I tend to do this when I'm drunk. Because I become helpless and needy and I... Ow, my head... Owww..."

Massaging his temple, he winced as he pay the price for babbling too much and too loud when hungover.

"Calm down, Aiichiro..." Makoto ordered him in a gentle, soothing voice.

But Nitori immediately stared at him again with enormous stunned eyes.

"S... Since when do you call me Aiichiro ?! Hm not that I mind, but usually you... Ow, ow, ow..."

"I said calm down." The older repeated in a firmer tone that worked perfectly on Nitori, making him shut up and look down sheepishly.

The firefighter sighed. It was escalating a little quicker. The situation was delicate and Nitori's mind too messed up to react calmly. Plus he was weakened by hangover and tiredness, his head surely aching unbearably. Makoto had no solution except clearly and briefly explaining him what had happened last night before helping him relax and rest a little. Or he could lie... No! Enough cowardice for a lifetime ! He decided to stop being a chicken and he shall stick to his resolution !

"I'm going to explain, but please stay calm and quiet. Everything's fine, you don't need to worry. Just try not to worsen your state, ok ?"

Meekly nodding, Nitori still didn't look really convinced, obviously still worrying a lot. Makoto tried to make him at ease by sitting back on the couch and settling closer to the younger boy. Then he put on his best reassuring smile.

"Well... Yesterday you weren't the one who called me. Actually it was your friend, Momo..."

"Momotarou..." Softly helped Nitori.

"Yes that's it. He told me you needed me, that you weren't well so... I came. And you weren't exactly in danger, just really drunk. Both of you were."

A gasp of shame. Ai looked positively ready to crawl under his soft armour.

"I'm so sorry..."

"What did I tell you ?" Makoto stopped him.

"To stay quiet. But I'm really sorry and..."

Makoto shushed him with a thumb softly pressing on his lips. The act provoked a deep blush on both of them, but at least it was enough to astonish him.

"I'm talking. You can apologize all you want when I'm finished and when you won't be hungover. But for now please let me talk. It's... it's not as easy as it may seem for me... So please stop cutting me. I'm trying my best to be courageous and not run away this time. So..."

Nitori seemed to understand, even though his words seemed to distress him even more.

"As I said you were both drunk. A cop was already with you... Don't worry ! He knew you; he wasn't trying to arrest you."

Relief washed away the anxiety from Ai's face. Nice Makoto... Telling him to calm down and then informing him that he was with a cop when you arrived. Way to relax him. Ah, and he should stop to internally lecture himself... He sounded even more stupid than usual...

"His name is Sousuke or something, I think. Well, he took your friend with him and let me take care of you. So I carried you back here and put you to bed. But you were really talkative and worried last night... This is when we came to the first name thing. You actually complained to me... You... You were really upset that I still called you by your last name, and you were confused about if I was interested or not, and if we were going on dates or on friendly meetings so I had to reassure you and you were crying and... and finally I told you I liked you, and you finally fell asleep... B... But before that you kissed me."

He said all of this in one breath, reddening and stuttering more and more at every confession. It was extremely rushed, extremely embarrassing and extremely not smooth. And he only realized how much it was when he met Nitori's mortified face.

"Oh... It's... It's not as bad as it sounds ?"

It wasn't as reassuring as it was mean to be, judging by how pale his face went. And how quickly he buried himself under his covers. Makoto wondered if he was going to cry again and he bit his lips guiltily. It was really, really bad. Bad in a way which made him want to run away. Except that he was resolved to not escape anymore.

So he gathered his courage, his guts and his determination and, with a hesitant hand, peeled off Nitori's refuge. His fingers slipping carefully into the folds, like he was facing a wild beast that could bite at any brisk move. Then a soft mumble reached his ears.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry, so, so very sorry..."

Well at least his ability to apologize was still very present. It was a good sign, right ?

"Aiichiro ?"

A groan answered him and the younger pulled the covers above his head, grasping them so Makoto won't be able to take them away from him. Well... No choice. He scooted closer and fumbled to grab the other's shoulders through the thick fabric.

"Aiichiro, please listen, I didn't reproach you anything... Actually, I'm quite happy you did this."

A surprised shift under his hands made him smile warily.

"I told you this last night even if you can't remember, but... I had planned to ask you out on our date today. Well, I had planned to; I didn't know if I could manage to fight my cowardice to do it. So the fact that you confessed first and forced me to do as well... It was a great relief. It was all I needed to finally have the courage to be honest with you and try to... to... Well, to do what I'm about to do now that you know the whole story. But for this part I need you to look at me. Please."

For some long unbearable minutes Makoto thought he was going to suffer a refusal. A deadly silence settled between them. Until... Until an almost imperceptible shiver ran over the covered boy. And, little by little, a hand appeared, a mop of hair emerged and Nitori finally abandoned his ridiculous shelter. Unsure, eyes full of tears. Frustrated, confused, and lost. Wanting to look at Makoto for answers, but not daring to meet his gaze yet.

"Ai..."

Trembling with the sudden nickname, he finally stopped to avoid his eyes.

"Why are you upset ?"

"B... Because..." He croaked, unable to form a phrase. "... I... I made a fool of myself... I had a plan, too, I wanted it to be something great... And... And I just got drunk and I... I was so lame... And I ruined your plans, too, I'm just... God, I'm lame..."

And here they came. The terrible tears that made his heart ache.

"No... Ai, no ! It's okay ! I told you, it's okay !" He rushed at his side, cupping his face and turning it towards him. As if facing him could convince him. "No need to feel lame or guilty, it's fine. What is done is done. And... And look at the good side ! Now there's no need to feel anxious about the other's reaction ! I know you like me, you know I like you ! It's... it's great !"

"But... But..."

"No buts. Calm down, Ai, calm down."

Nitori took long heavy breath, letting Makoto caress his wet cheeks with his thumbs. Exhaustion took over him and he let his head fall against the brunette's chest.

"Okay..." He moaned, nuzzling the shirt imbibed by his tears.

Makoto was tempted to circle him with his arms, to pull him in a strong and warm embrace that will relax the two of them. But he wasn't sure; he was still awkwardly hesitant around the younger. Even if he knew he liked him. Even if he knew he only waited for Makoto to ask him... Oh, damn, was he stupid...

"Aiichiro..."

"Hmm ?" The other mumbled against him.

Timidly, he raised his eyes and noticed Makoto's suspended arms. A little smile escaped him and he lightly pushed them, encouraging him to do his move. Makoto exhaled and shyly crossed his hands around Nitori's nape.

"I'm going to be really straightforward, but... I really don't know how to formulate it otherwise... So..."

"Makoto..." The younger sighed.

He jumped a little, worried that he might have tired him even more with his splutter. But he was just smiling weakly at him.

"My head hurts like hell, I'm exhausted and all I want is to conclude this before going to bed. Plus I have a little idea about what you want to ask me so... Go on."

... Ai was kind of a lunatic, but, lord, what a perfect kind of lunatic. He couldn't have found more effective words. Makoto wondered if he knew that his wellbeing was his weak point, if he knew what button to press to obtain exactly what he wanted from him... But if his goal was to make Makoto crack and abbreviate his speech well he was damn good at this.

"Go out with me ?"

No words came from the other. Just a look of total delight, a submerging relief that relaxed his whole body and two hands which gripped his collar and dragged him in a hug. The lack of answer didn't alarm him for more than a second. The strong cuddle and the feel of a widening smile against his neck was enough. So he responded in the same manner and dropped off a tiny, oh so tiny, peck on top of his head.

"What about our date ?" A mumble asked him. "I don't think I'm able to go out today... So..."

"It's okay." He cut him off before he had a chance to be drowned under a new flow of apologies. "We can have our date here."

Nitori pulled out from the hug, an eyebrow quirking with puzzlement. Makoto chuckled nervously.

"I mean, we can spend the day together here. This way you can rest and I can take care of you..."

"You don't have to do this..." Nitori protested, obviously not okay with the idea of letting the brunette nurse him.

"Well, it's my duty." He shrugged, pressing their foreheads together.

"Oh ? Firefighters are also assigned to hungover people's help ?" Nitori teased him, his voice more tired than malicious, but a smile plastered on his lips. Such kissable lips...

"Hmm, don't think so. But as a boyfriend it's my duty to pamper you."

Aiichiro's fading eyes sparkled anew and his pale cheeks colored with a faint blush. Making him the cutest hungover person Makoto had ever seen...

"... Well, in this case... Pamper me ?"

This time Makoto didn't even have the time to think about what a coward he could be. Because for once he didn't hesitated before acting. He didn't think twice before diving towards Aiichiro and capturing his carmine, soft, tender lips which didn't miss to make him melt.

Sometimes his duty forced him to act and forget his sentimental cowardice. And it was really a blessing. Especially if it included an endearing-wonderful-beautiful boy who made him go to pieces, but gave him the bravery to put them together for him.

"Well, now if you could carry me to bed and let me sleep for some more hours it would be a nice way to accomplish your duty... And if you don't mind you could also cuddle with me ? Please ?"

With a low chuckle Makoto swiftly lifted Aiichiro in his arms. His delicious duty called him. And he would certainly fulfil it with devotion and pleasure.


End file.
